In memory devices having a large storage capacity, such as NAND-type flash memory, the miniaturization of such devices by reducing the size of memory cells and the associated wirings (e.g., word lines and bit lines) has been explored. In such miniaturized memory devices, the operation speed of the memory cells for reading and writing becomes limited by the parasitic capacitance and the parasitic resistance of the miniaturized wirings.